Oshkosh M-ATV
|type= MRAP |is_vehicle=yes |service= |used_by= US Armed Forces, Polish Armed Forces |wars=War in Afghanistan |designer= Oshkosh / Plasan |design_date= 2009 |manufacturer= Oshkosh Corporation |unit_cost=$470,000+ |production_date= 2009 |number= 8,108 on order"M-ATV Production Nears End; Future Contracts Loom". defensenews.com, September 22, 2010. |variants= |length= |width= |height= |weight=Curb weight: , Gross weight: |turning circle= |crew=4+1 gunner |armour=Plasan composite |primary_armament=1× 7.62mm (.308") M240 machine gun, or 1× 40 mm Mk 19 grenade launcher, or 1× BGM-71 TOW Anti-tank guided missile |secondary_armament= |engine=7.2 liter inline-6 Caterpillar C7 turbodiesel |engine_power=370 bhp; 925 lb-ft |transmission=Allison 3500SP, 6-speed automatic with manumatic shifting |payload_capacity= |fuel_capacity= |pw_ratio=25 hp/ton |suspension=4x4, TAK-4 independent suspension |clearance= |vehicle_range= |speed= (electronically limited) |guidance= }} The Oshkosh M-ATV is an MRAP (Mine Resistant Ambush Protected) vehicle developed by the Oshkosh Corporation of Oshkosh, Wisconsin. It is designed to provide the same levels of protection as the larger and heavier previous MRAPs but with improved mobility and it is intended to replace M1114 HMMWVs.Tegler, Eric. "Oshkosh M-ATV - Specialty File". Car and Driver magazine, January 2010. Features The M-ATV utilizes the MTVR chassis and TAK-4 suspension with the Plasan designed armored hull developed for the Northrop Grumman/Oshkosh JLTV."Oshkosh wins $1 billion contract for bomb-resistant trucks". marketwatch.com, July 1, 2009. The V-shaped Plasan armored hull offers protection for the occupants from IED attacks while the centrally inflated run-flat tires allow the M-ATV to travel at least 30 miles at 30 mph even if two tires lose pressure. The vehicle can also take a 7.62 mm round to its engine oil/coolant/hydraulic system and continue to drive for at least one kilometer. The Tak-4 suspension is coil sprung and fully independent, and offers 16 inches of travel. The M-ATV's roof mounted turret is capable of mounting weapons such as a M240 machine gun, a Mk 19 grenade launcher or, a BGM-71 TOW anti-tank guided missile launcher. The roof weapons can be operated either from the turret or remotely inside the cabin. The M-ATV also features modern vehicle safety systems such as Traction control and anti-lock brakes in addition to modern creature comforts such as an HVAC system and power outlets for charging personal portable electronic devices. History Originally one of five candidates down selected for the M-ATV (MRAP All Terrain Vehicle) program, the Oshkosh M-ATV was chosen on 30 June 2009 to be the sole winner of the contest. Oshkosh Corporation received an initial order for 2,244 vehicles in a contract worth US$1.06B.Pentagon ships new M-ATVs to Afghanistan cnet.com, October 1, 2009. According to the United States Marine Corps program officer for MRAP, Brigadier General Michael Brogan, the Oshkosh M-ATV was chosen because it had the best survivability and Oshkosh had the best technical and manufacturing capabilities of all the competitors. The Oshkosh bid was also the second cheapest. The first vehicles arrived in Afghanistan in October 2009 and all should be delivered by March 2010.M-ATV's to be in Afghanistan by October. aviationweek.com, July 1, 2009.Oshkosh to make new M-ATV. armytimes.com, July 1, 2009Oshkosh awarded Army contract for All-Terrain Vehicles chicagotribune.com, July 1, 2009.Delivering the most well-protected vehicle for the warfighter. defpro.comCole, August "Oshkosh Wins $1.06 Billion Job for Mine-Resistant Trucks". Wall Street Journal (online), July 1, 2009. Additional contracts have increased M-ATVs orders to 8,108 as of September 2010.M-ATV: A Win, at Last, for Oshkosh. Defense Industry Daily, 21 September 2010. See also * Joint Light Tactical Vehicle (JLTV) References External links *M-ATV on Oshkosh Defense page Category:Wheeled armored fighting vehicles Category:Armored fighting vehicles of the United States Category:Oshkosh vehicles